


Put him to Sleep

by RoseBlood258



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlood258/pseuds/RoseBlood258
Summary: Daniel wakes his roommates with a bang, and is found drunk and babbling in the living space. Merrick puts him to sleep with hypnotism, but is woken by the younger man when Daniel wakes and decides he was hypnotised. (bad at wrap ups)





	Put him to Sleep

The loud crash that banged through the apartment of the four horsemen shot three of them up from their beds, careening to their doors and rushing out into the main room in a state of panic. Merritt was the first out of his room, and stumbled into Henley as she came around the corner in search of the noise. “what's going on?” Jack demanded, stepping closer to the others in the hall. Merritt glanced towards their startled faces, glancing over the two of them as they unconsciously shrunk behind him. Henley was a tough girl, but not touch enough to be dealing with burglars and guns, and Jack came a little closer, but at the end of the day, he was still just a kid. “I don't know. Wait here, I'm going to check it out.” He commented, lifting a hand to gesture back to them. They weren't very good listeners, but they were frightened and tired, a potent combination for obeying.  
Merritt walked to the end of the hall, followed silently by the other two, but they didn't go any further as he stepped out into the main room. His bare feet felt the slide of papers under him, and he glanced down with a frown at the message made over the wooden floors. There was only one form in the darkness, pacing back and forth with twitchy movements that could only possibly be one person. Merritt relaxed as he recognized Daniel’s form pacing in a backdrop of a single light that glowed from the kids laptop.  
“Atlas.” he sighed, shaking his head as he lowered his defensiveness and tucked it away again. “What are you doing awake? It's four in the morning.” Merritt stated. Henley and Jack, having overheard him, stepped into the main room gingerly to stand with him, and stared at Daniel Atlas with anger and exhaustion on their features.  
“What the hell, Danny?” Henley snapped, but only Merritt recognized that Atlas was not responding. Henley walked around the couch to stop his pacing, and Jack followed if only to flick on a light. The room was in shambles. It didn't look good on any normal day, but now, from where Merritt stood, it looked like a rat’s hole. There were papers everywhere, analysis of another plan, and more 3d scapes for false rooms and ploy’s. Merritt glanced around feeling slightly horrified, but keeping it off of his face as the others attempted to accost Atlas.  
In Daniel's fist there was the neck of a bottle he must have been drinking out of all night, and his shoulders went up and down, his body twitching, head tilting back and forth as he came up with and dismissed unspoken ideas. He looked like another tweaker, unable to pull himself together.  
“Danny?” Henley whispered, reaching for the bottle to ease it out of his grip. Instead all she succeeded in doing was stopping him in his tracks, making him halt mid-step. “Hey, man. Let go of the bottle.” Jack said, setting one hand on Atlas’ shoulder, which had gone strangely still. “It's not right yet, I can't let go.” Daniel insisted, shaking his head as he tugged the bottle from Henley's grasp, tilting it back to take a good swig. “Danny, stop!” Henley snapped at him, yanking the bottle from his grasp and spilling alcohol everywhere. “We’ve been over this. We need to lay low for a bit before we get into any more plans!” She snapped. “We have to do something, Henley!” he shot back at her, whipping around to glare. There were deep circles under his eyes, filled with shadows of whatever was lurking over his body, of whatever chip rested on his shoulder. The whites of his eyes were discolored, mostly red with a little yellow to then that spoke of his drinking issues. Danny was an alcoholic, something that did not take a mentalist to discover. It had taken them two days to uncover this little fact about their control freak, and it didn't please anyone to find that his OCD only worsened when he was drunk, something you would never guess by the state of the surrounding room.  
Henley retreated at the sight of his glare, taking a step back. She was quickly joined by Jack, who stepped behind her to back her up and give her comfort by placing one arm around her body. Jack had always stepped in where he was needed, but right now he wasn't welcome near her. She was frightened. Of Daniel, of the way he was acting, and it gave Merritt a brief moment of unconstrained concern.  
“Atlas,” Merritt said, climbing over the couch and trying to pull the kids eyes off of the frightened girl. “We’ve all had a long year. Maybe you should get a break in and sleep?” He suggested, reaching for Daniel’s shoulder, but got shrugged off. Atlas stormed out of the apartment building, out onto the fire escape, probably looking for some fresh air before he hurled. Merritt just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “Merritt-” Henley started, but she cut herself off as he glanced up at her. After a deep breath, swallowing her fear and concern-filled expression, she said. “He has to get some sleep,” with a neutral expression and stubbornness in her voice. “If he doesn't I'm going to throw him off the roof, I swear.” She said, before storming back to her room and abandoning Jack and Merritt out in the main hall. “I'll handle her,” Jack said, looking uncertainly to the fire escape. “Do you… um… you got Danny?” He asked awkwardly, nodding to the windows. Merritt nodded, shrugging it off. “I've got Atlas.” He said, sounding more certain than he felt. “Good. You've got to do something, Merritt. Hypnotize him or something. He can't keep going like this. One morning, we’re all afraid, we’re going to wake up and find him dead in a puddle of vomit. He's got to get this under control.” Jack said as he left the room. Merritt was left alone with that image.  
Danny’s lifeless body on the floor of the hall, or the main room, limbs spilled on the wood like water, and a stew of alcohol rotting from his mouth. It was practically every meal for Atlas, and that was not a good thing. Merritt hadn't yet gotten involved, because he liked to watch the way Danny cradled the bottle, he liked the way his lips went around the lip of the top, and his Adam's apple moved with every swallow. But what he didn't like was Atlas’ overpowering narcism, or his dire need to be in control every second of the day.  
Merritt walked to the windows and stepped out on the metal grate with Daniel, glancing around for the boy. He found Atlas above him at another empty flat, and felt a streak of panic at the boy’s position. Atlas had taken a seat on the railing of the emergency exit, two hundred or so feet from the cement below, and was tilting precariously back and forth. The moon caused a ring of light around Atlas’ head, and lit up his relaxed features. His eyes were shut and his body was relaxed. Too relaxed when you were seated at the edge of a fall that could kill you.  
“Daniel!” He barked, rushing up the ladder to the next flat where Atlas was. He grabbed the man’s shoulders to pull him back, but Atlas wouldn't let go, so instead he wrapped his arms around the magicians chest and held Daniel against his body so he was no longer tipping back and forth. In this position Merritt could pull him back over if he managed a fall.  
“What are you doing?” Merritt hissed into his ear. “You could fall and break your neck.”  
“Oh, bullshit.” Daniel snorted. “If I was- wait, what did you call me?” Atlas broke off halfway through whatever gibe he had in the tip of his tongue for Merritt and blinked dazedly as he glanced up at the older man.  
“Come down from there and we can talk.” Merritt said. “And if I don't want to?” Daniel replied calmly. “Then I'll pull you down and you won't like that option either.” Merritt shot back at him. Daniel shook his head, but slung one leg over the edge of the metal bar under his bottom and dropped to the metal mesh under their feet. “So what? You want to tell me I'm better than this?” Atlas demanded, anger and frustration lighting up his gaze as he stood toe-to-toe with Merritt. The alcohol on his breath could light a fire, but the older man was used to his drink, so he could ignore it, even though it set his veins ablaze.  
“I was going to start with 'get some sleep’, when's the last time you slept?” Merritt asked gently. Atlas turned his head away, glaring out at the street. “That's what I thought. Come on, kid. You're killing yourself.”  
“Not such a bad idea.” Atlas murmured, and maybe he thought it was low enough to hide from Merritt, but it definitely wasn't. The older man’s eyes went wide with shock, fear blistering through him. He definitely hadn't foreseen this. A suicidal Danny.  
After pulling himself back together, he leaned against the building and tucked his hands into his pockets for warmth. “Maybe not to you,” he whispered back. “But the rest of us need you.” he added. For a moment he wondered if Daniel could hear him, because he wasn't responding or giving any inclination that he could, but finally, Atlas turned to face him. “Please, I'm a dick. Henley knows it, that's why she left in the first place. You know it, that's why you fight me with everything. Jack didn't know it at first. He was so naive to like me, but he knows it now. So just go to hell!” Atlas threw at him, gesturing down to their apartment with one hand, stepping forward closer to Merritt, who grabbed that hand, yanking the boy closer. Daniel leaned in, shocked at his sudden change in position, and met the mentalist’s gaze, which was filled with anger. “I argue with you because sometimes you need someone to put you back together since you can't do it yourself. Now, for the third time tonight. Get some sleep.” Merritt said, and just like that, Daniel’s body had gone limp. Merritt caught him as he slumped forward, his body leaning on the older man’s gave him a reason to shutter.  
“The things I do for you kids.” He muttered, leaning over to pick Daniel up by the back of his knees, carrying him bridal style back into the building. He carried the Daniel through the apartment to the boy’s room, and set him onto the bed, collecting the odds and ends that were scattered over the mattress. It wasn't strange to Merritt to see books and papers all over Atlas’ room, or covering his bed. The boy tended to read a lot of nonsensical garbage, but every once in a while there was something useful in it. Like books on law. That way they know their way around it.  
He gathered the things on Atlas’ bed and set them to the side before sitting down on the chair beside the mattress, frowning over Daniel’s face. The boy looked exhausted. Like he hadn't been sleeping in months. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes, his unshaven jaw line twisted up, muscles flexing under the skin. It was his lips that he was enamoured with, however. They were slightly parted as he breathed evenly in and out, slowly in his sleep. His bottom lip was puckered, a natural pout. His top lip was thin, but oh so kissable. Merritt wanted to kiss him, but Daniel was sleeping, and he didn't want to be that guy.  
Merritt let out a grunt and went to climb to his feet as Atlas spoke. Well, he didn't speak as much as he grunted and moaned. It gave Merritt a moment of pause, his steps halting suddenly as he listened to the keening noise that Atlas made. He wondered what Atlas was dreaming about as he leaned towards the man. Daniel made that noise again, the one that sounded like he was dying, and his back arched off the bed a bit as he turned onto his side towards Merritt. His hands balled into the sheets, and his eyebrows twitched a bit as his body bent suddenly and he curled into a fetal position.  
“Everything's wrong.” He whispered, voice cracking repeatedly. “Daniel…” Merritt sighed, rubbing his eyes. How could this kid possibly worry about the plan even in his sleep?!  
“Merritt.” That stopped him. Why was Daniel speaking his name in his sleep? “Shouldn't be like this.” Daniel insisted. Merritt shook his head again and reached down to fluff Atlas’ curls, smiling fondly as he rubbed his scalp. “You're okay, kid.” He said. “It's alright…” he added, climbing to his feet. “Get some sleep.” he added, leaning over to kiss Daniel’s temple. He walked towards the door of Atlas’ room, and hesitated as Atlas moaned loudly, tilting his head back towards the sound. “God, kid. You are not making this easy on me.” He grumbled, shaking his head. This night is going to be hell.  
“Merritt.” Daniel groaned, and the door was closed before Merritt changed his mind and woke Atlas.  
It was strange to know that Daniel had feeling for him, no matter what the feeling was. He went back to his room and laid down, but he couldn't sleep. His erection strained against his pants, and his body was tense with impatience. He wanted to go back to Atlas’ room, lay down next to him at the very least, but he couldn't. He forced his body not to move. He forced his hands not to find relief. He forced himself to sleep. 

Merritt was tossed into the waking world when someone threw a pillow at him, slamming it into his head as hard as sinewy arms could. He tipped onto his back with a groan, unhappy with the slap of satin against his skin.  
“What the hell?” He grunted, sitting up and searching for the clock. Well passed two in the afternoon. “What the hell is right!” Daniel Atlas shot at him. “You fucking hypnotized me!” He accused. “No, I put you to sleep. Big difference.” Merritt smirked as he spread out on the bed, pushing himself up to his arms. “You needed it.” He added. “Fuck you, Merritt! You don't choose what I need! I do!” Atlas continued his tirade, simply beside himself with anger. Merritt let him get it out of his system, listening to his lecture with his eyebrows quirked a bit and an exasperated look on his face.  
“Are you done?” He asked once Atlas had calmed a bit. “With you?! With this group?! Yes!” Atlas snapped, and started out of the room. Merritt felt panic go through him, which quickly gave way to anger. How dare Daniel act so childish? He was like a five year old throwing a tantrum. He jumped to his feet, throwing the blanket to the side and climbing to his feet. Before Atlas could pull open the door Merritt had him pinned face first against it, the younger man’s arm twisted around his back to keep him there.  
“You're not going anywhere, kid.” Merritt growled. “We’re stuck in this together now.” He added. “The moment we accepted the cards we knew what we were going to be doing, that we may be partnered together again and again, so you're going to stand in here and talk it through with me. What the hell is going on with you? Don't give me any of that 'plan’ bullshit either. Because I know there's something wrong in you, and you can't drink it away!” Merritt said, pushing Daniel’s forehead against the door. “Don't be stupid. Just talk to me.” He added, taking a breath to calm himself. He kept his hands on Daniel, waiting for an answer, but the kid was being very stubborn.  
“Don't make me ask twice, Atlas.” He said, leaning towards Daniel’s ear at a low growl. Daniel made a noise, a soft sound that Merritt may not have heard if he was further away, but he wasn't. He was standing directly against Atlas, and heard it loud and clear. A moan. A soft one, but God it was there.  
For a moment, Merritt forgot how to breathe, and hesitated before he moved one hand to the man’s hip, hand tightening around the hip bone in a hard grip. Daniel let out another small sound, a little breath escaping his lips. Merritt pulled him back at the hip, forcing his body further back and slotting their hips together roughly.  
“Goddamnit, stop it, Merritt!” Daniel snapped, whipping around to face the older mentalist and halt his actions. “Don't fuck with me right now.” He growled. Merritt said nothing for a moment, holding Atlas’ gaze as he tightened his grip on the man’s hip crushingly, pulling him back in. “That's all I want to do.” He bit back, leaning down a bit towards the man. He watched Daniel’s mouth snap shut, and a feeling of triumph went through him at being able to silence the cocky little fucker. “Tell me now if this isn't what you want.” He added, looking down at Daniel’s lips. Daniel didn't say anything for a moment or two, and anyone else may have gone for it, but Merritt wasn't that kind of person. He wanted Daniel to tell him exactly what he wanted and how he liked it.  
“Daniel.” He snapped, watching as the smaller man jolted as though suddenly remembering that Merritt was there, and their eyes flickered together. “You've never had trouble talking before.” Merritt smirked as he leaned down towards Daniel a little more, teasingly. “Tell me this isn't what you want.” He said, stepping forward to put Atlas’ back against the door, tugging him forward by the hips so that the intention could not be mistaken. Daniel’s eyes slipped closed as their hips came together, and his mouth fell open further in a small controlled gasp. Figures that now would be the only time that he couldn't find words.  
“Tell me that this isn't something you want.” Merritt continued to instruct. Daniel was stubborn though, he didn't want to be broken into actually asking for it. Merritt pressed further though, pulling their hips forward to grind against him slowly, his pajama pants tightening horribly around his throbbing cock.  
“God.” Daniel hissed, hands tightening around Merritt’s biceps as he rattled with heavy breaths. “Not what I want.” Merritt said, leaning over to run his tongue gently over Danny’s throat, switching pleasure spots to tease him into talking, his hips halting movements, no matter how much he wanted to keep at it.  
“Come on, kid. I know you've got a silver tongue on you, and you can't even talk to me right now?” He asked tauntingly. Daniel growled at the back of his throat, tipping his head back as Merritts lips went over his pulse point.  
Merritt had, honestly, thought of this many many times. It was a common practice when he jerked off, but he had never imagined that Atlas would be so responsive. Every action was rewarded by a noise, or a squirm against Merritts body, but he refused to give in until Atlas said he wanted this. He refused to be serious until he said yes.  
Merritt nibbled at the vein underneath Daniel’s skin, licking and sucking under his ear, which made the smaller man keen underneath his grasp, standing on his toes.  
“Nn-god! Merritt!” Danny moaned finally, speaking right into the elder's ear. “Just tell me this is what you want and I'll get serious.” Merritt growled raspily into his ear. Atlas turned his head away with a blush over his cheeks, so Merritt gently reached up to his chin, turning his head until their eyes met again. He stood to his normal height, towering over Atlas, and tipped his head until their lips were barely touching, Merritts blue eyes meeting Atlas’ gray challengingly.  
“I want this.” Atlas managed finally. Merritt didn't need anything else. He stooped the rest of the way to Atlas and covered the boy’s mouth with his in a heavy and needy kiss. Daniel moaned, a noise that was swallowed by Merritt as he pressed a hand at the small of Daniel’s back. The movement was taken in swing, and Atlas wrapped his arms around Merritt, standing on his toes as he gave up what little control he had left. He was rewarded by a knee being pushed between his, and grinding against his erection. Another small noise left Daniel’s lips, louder now as he pulled back a bit. Merritt chuckled, leaning over his shoulder to suckle at his neck again, nibbling at his jaw.  
“Oh, fuck.” Atlas cried, shaking his head as he fought against the instinctual feeling bubbling up inside of him. “Sh.” Merritt laughed softly, shaking his head. “They're not here.” Atlas snapped back, turning his head towards Merritt. “So I can be as loud as I want, thank you very much.” He said, hands on Merritts back to keep himself steady. “Oh, they aren’t?” the taller man asked, grinning as he leaned back to study Daniel. “You waited for them to be gone so you could come in and do this.” He said, coming to a logical conclusion. “Did not!” Daniel snapped, but Merritt knew. His mentalism was not easily fooled. He just grinned and leaned over to pick Atlas up. The man gave a strangled and shocked cry as he was lifted from the floor, tangling his arms around Merritts neck as he was tossed backwards onto the bed. He frowned as he was buried under a mountain of pillows and blankets. It felt very nest-like, which suggested Merritts need for familiar comfort, but he didn't get much time to think about it, because the older man was on top of him again.  
Merritt reached to the hem of Daniel’s shirt and pulled, tugging the black-T off of the smaller form, hands finding his ribs as he kissed down Danny’s neck towards his chest.  
Atlas moaned as Merritts warm mouth found his hardened nipple and sucked it into his mouth, spinning his tongue around it expertly.  
“Done this before, have you?” He said with a smirk. “With women?” Merritt shot back as he raked his teeth over the nipple in his mouth. Daniel just gave a snort, shaking his head. Merritt smiled, sitting up to kiss Atlas again. “It'll be fine.” He assured the man, and sunk back down, trailing kisses down the dip in his skinny chest to the man’s hip bones, where he sucked in his marks proudly and nibbled on the bone. As he did so he unbuttoned Atlas’s pants and pulled them down a little, groaning when he realized that Daniel did not wear boxers. “Kid, what the hell?” He growled.  
“Not a kid. Know what I want.” Atlas panted back. Merritt gave an indignant snort, and pulled Atlas’ pants the rest of the way off, giving a single sharp tug to throw them aside.  
He admired the man beneath him, leaning back on his heels as he ran his palms up his thighs, smiling at the way that Atlas keened under his touch. He leaned over, kissing Daniel’s hips with a smile before arching his back and placing a gentle kiss at the tip of Atlas’ weeping cock.  
Daniel arched his back off of the mattress with a strained cry, head tossed back with a sharp jerk. His hands fell onto Merritts head, fingers curling into his scalp, and urging him down. Merritt grinned a bit and sunk down, relaxing his throat to take him down to the root.  
“Jesus! No way you should be that good at that.” Daniel cried, groaning loudly. Merritt chose to ignore him, bobbing his head up and down and humming gently in his throat. This caused him to gag a bit, but it was totally worth it to hear the noises that Atlas could make. The sound that he made was somewhere near choking and moaning, his head tilting back as he did. Merritt ran his tongue along the underside of his dick, swallowing thickly around it as he came back up a bit, teasing out precum from the tip, tasting over the slit.  
“Oh, fuck. Please!” Atlas shouted, clawing at Merritts scalp, so he fell back down, sinking onto his cock. “Merritt!” Atlas continued to moan, a haunting melody that made Merritts cock twitch with interest. The elder bobbed his head over Daniel’s cock fiercely, like he needed the cum to sustain his life, hands tight around the boy’s hips to keep him from buckling further in without warning. He tongued around the tip of Daniel’s dick, popping it in and out of his mouth with a slick sound. Atlas pulled gently at Merritts t-shirt, tugging and trying to rid him of it, but at this the elder backed off a bit. He didn't like his body. He was covered in the scars of his lifetime, tattoos and thick marrings from years surviving bar fights.  
“Merritt, dammit, come up here.” Atlas bit out, tugging at his shirt again. Merritt gladly obliged this request, and fell into a hard and sloppy kiss, filled with lust and muted moans, although it was impossible to differentiate who they came from. Daniel’s cold fingers brought Merritt back to his real mind, and away from the young man as he took a deep breath to calm himself. “Merritt.” Daniel groaned as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Don't Tell me you're backing down now.” He said.  
“No,” Merritt snorted with a shaky smile. “I just… dammit.” He sighed. He didn't want to talk about this, so instead he just hauled his t-shirt over his chest and leaned over to kiss Daniel senseless, acutely aware that the younger would close his eyes to the kiss and not see his ugly body.  
Merritt moved fluidly, lowering his hands to unbutton his pants, something that Daniel helped him with, although the young man’s movements were shaky and uncoordinated. Once they were both naked and resting comfortable on the bed, Merritt shifted his hips down towards Atlas’ and began to rub their cocks together, fisting one large hand halfway around the two to stroke them together. Daniel shut his eyes, working to keep his stamina as he lowered one hand to close the circle around their dicks, their hands working in tandem together. He wanted to worship Merritts cock. It was long and smooth, thick but not overly so. It was a perfect eight inches, and the veins running through it added texture underneath his touch. Daniel’s legs were shaking, and he was desperate for relief, but he wanted something different than this. He wanted something more whole. After a few more strokes, he turned over onto his stomach, pushing Merritt away a bit and spread his knees apart a bit, lifting his ass desperately.  
“Please.” He murmured into the pillow under him. He was always a bit more desperate during sex, pleading and needy. He knew it, and so did Henley. It was something she loved to tease him about, but he deserved more credit where his stamina was concerned. He was generally fairly lasting with women. But this would not be his first time with a man, and he could hardly keep it together. Daniel had also pictured what it would be like with Merritt, and in no way did he think it would be like this. First of all, Daniel was normally a dominant. He liked to be in control of everything, but in the bedroom be wanted someone who could push him around, and some girls were like that, but nothing compared to being with a man. Being controlled by Merritt was positively knee-weakening. Giving up control was so easy with Merritt. Second of all, Merritt seemed to know precisely what he was doing. He seemed to know what buttons to push and how, something that made it easier for Danny to give up his control to the older man. Merritt was perfect. His cock, his touch, his lips, his words. Daniel wanted to sink into it, but more than that, he wanted Merritt to sink into him.  
It shocked the older man though, something that was obvious in his hesitation, but after recovering, Merritt smirked and leaned over Atlas’ back. “Someone's done this before. You're a little slut, aren't you?” He sneered, nibbling at Atlas’ ear gently, kissing down his neck. Daniel had nothing to say to that, but whimpered quietly. “Fuck, Atlas. If you got any sexier you would be positively photoshopped.” Merritt stated as he rutted against Daniel’s ass, poking at his entrance. Merritt leaned back, setting a large and strong hand on the back of the younger’s neck, pushing him down until he was face first in pillows. Daniel just groaned, muscles that chorded over his shoulder blades flexing and straining. Merritt leaned forward to his nightstand and slapped Atlas’ perfect ass as he fished out the lubricant.  
“Again.” Daniel pleaded, tipping his head to the side. Merritt grinned wolfishly and slapped his ass again, harder now, and parted his cheeks lightly to get a look at the small puckered entrance. The cold air made Daniel shiver, but it was a delicious feeling. Merritt clapped a hand against his ass a few more times, jiggling his bottom as Daniel moaned wantonly, desperately clinging to the sheets like he may fall off the earth.  
Then Merritt finally put a finger to his ass, prodding at the entrance gently, but after this appendage slipped against the puckered hole a few times Daniel realized it wasn't a finger. But a tongue.  
“O-oh, fuck, Merritt. More, god, please. What the hell are you doing to me? Jesus Christ!” Daniel chanted loudly. Merritts to tongue circled his entrance a few times before wiggling against the center, pressing in a bit as he lapped and licked. “FUCK! Please, Merritt. I need you!” Daniel snapped, turning his gaze over his shoulder. Merritt shivered and pressed the younger man’s head down further as he sat up and lubed his fingers. He pushed one digit in gently, but Daniel just moaned, pressing back further, desperately pulling his knees apart. Merritt added another finger, and pushed them further in and out of Daniel, slapping against his backside as he drove in over and over again. He hooked his fingers, slowing a bit as he sought out the spot that would likely make Daniel scream. When he found it, Atlas did precisely that, careening off of the mattress with his elbows, back falling to a perfect arch as he let out a cry. Merritt grinned, pushing and pulling, hitting that spot over and over again until Atlas finally snapped.  
“Merritt, dammit! Fuck me, now!” In a commanding voice that made the older pull from the perfect suction around his fingers. He took a moment to lube his cock before lining up and plunging into the warm relief of Daniel’s perfect body. He groaned shakily, leaning over towards Atlas’ back, his hips in a tight grip.  
“Oh, fuck.” Atlas groaned as he fell forward again limply, the perfect feeling of being filled coming as a wonderful relief.  
Merritt clenched his teeth together, trying to control himself, but when he accidently shifted his hips as he carefully knelt behind Atlas all control went out the window. He pistoned in and out of Daniel with reckless abandon, huffing and panting as Atlas cried out in pleasure, sitting on his elbows and arching his back to guide the tip of Merritts cock back to the perfect place inside of him. Merritts hips slapped against his ass over and over again, his balls colliding with Daniel’s as he leaned over to stroke the younger’s cock, fully aware that he would not last long buried in Atlas’ tight ass. The clapping sound in the room sped a bit as he picked up speed and groaned into Danny’s shoulder.  
“Oh-oh-oh.” The soft noises that Daniel made were making him crazy, and every twitch of the young man’s muscles was caught by Merritt as he pressed his forehead into Atlas’ shoulder. “Fuck, Daniel.” Merritt groaned lowly, and felt Atlas’ body tense up underneath him at the use of his name. “Say it again.” Daniel groaned, forcing himself up onto his elbows as he was slammed over and over into the headboard, clinging to the pillows and sheets, anything he could hold onto. “You're fucking perfect, Daniel. I never want to stop fucking this ass. Christ, Daniel.” Merritt groaned, carefully placing the man’s name at the end of every sentence as punctuation. Daniel’s body tensed again, shuddering as he shot hot cum onto the sheets, collapsing forward limply with a short shout and a groan. Daniel’s walls clenched down around him as he found his orgasm, and Merritt bit out a cry of pleasure, groaning as he pistoned in and out as fast as he could manage. He was in a hazy stew of pleasure and sweat, but was able to put together one coherent thought.  
“Can I-"  
“Merritt. If you don't cum inside of me I will be furious.” Daniel gasped over his shoulder. Within a few sharp strokes Merritt buried himself deep inside Atlas and collapsed forward as he shot his seed deep inside of the willing body under him.  
“Fuck.” He breathed, teeth grazing Atlas’ shoulder, kissing and licking up a taste of salty sweat that coated Daniel’s skin. “Furious?” He questioned at a mumble a few moments later when his brain was back. “Needed to know it's real.” Daniel murmured back. “But you usually disappear by now, so it's got to be real, right?” He chuckled weakly. “Oh, I'm real.” Merritt smiled as he pulled out of the pliant body, making Daniel release a small moan. “And so is the pain that you will be feeling later.” Merritt added, moving to get up and clean off the sheets. “No, don't!” Daniel snapped, voice filled with panic as he shifted up, eyes flying towards Merritt and meeting the older man’s blue irises. In response to this, Merritt’s eyebrows fell, knitting together in a deep frown. “Just lay with me.” Daniel said, a deep blush setting in. “For a little while, ignore the mess and lay with me.” He said. Merritt was only too happy to oblige, curling one arm around Daniel to hug him back against his chest, away from the mixture of cum spreading through the silk sheets.  
“That was so much better than I imagined it.” Merritt whispered mainly to himself, but Daniel cracked a dry smile. “You imagined this?”  
“Over and over again.” Merritt assured him. Ever since they had first shared a drink, years and years ago before the mess with the Eye, when they were simply two performers sharing a drink. Back then Daniel couldn't hold his booze, and had tried to satiate Merritt by telling him that 'one and done’ was his rule when it came to alcohol, but he had watched Atlas pour the drink out without tasting more than a sip. The little spitfuck had grown up a lot since then, and drank like a reckless incontinent alcoholic fish.  
“You have to stop drinking. Or at least slow down.” Merritt said, stroking soft fingers over the slender man’s ribs, counting them silently through the packed muscle and skin. “You're scaring people. You're… you're scaring me.” Merritt admitted awkwardly. Daniel was silent, and for a few moments Merritt waited for a response, then sat up a little to look over his shoulder to his face. Daniel was sleeping. Calm, and quiet, his face the picture of relaxation.  
“Well, I guess that's one way to get you to sleep. Fuck you into a coma.” He chuckled, springing one of the man’s curls out of his eyes, and leaning over to kiss his temple. Daniel moaned gently in his sleep, turning over onto his back and cuddling into Merritts warmth silently, burrowing his face into the older man’s chest. The mentalist let this one go. After all, Daniel was asleep. He wouldn't see his ugly scar-littered body.  
“Sleep well, Danny-boy.” He whispered, but three hours later Daniel was woken to a blowjob and a much needed shower. (shower-sex, fuck yes.)


End file.
